Birdie Sulloway (Law
'Bridget "Birdie" Sulloway '(Carol Burnett) is the villainess of "Ballerina", episode 10.16 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate March 17, 2009). History Little was known about Birdie's early life, other than how her father had died of a kidney stone when she was nine and that she was a ballet dancer in her youth. Birdie was also the adoptive mother of Chet Sulloway, him having been the son of an old friend of Birdie's who died when he was young (though she frequently referred to his as her nephew). By the events of the episode, Birdie had been married five times. Later in the episode, it was revealed that Birdie was a "black widow" serial killer, and had a habit of marrying men and killing them under the (often correct) belief that they were criminals or simply terrible people. Birdie was revealed to have killed her first husband Lawrence Wolnick with a drug overdose (most likely retribution for him being a drug dealer) and her third husband Phillip Goldberg by strangling him to death while they were on a cruise, throwing his body into the ocean and claiming she was swept overboard. She also began a relationship with Chet and had him kill her second husband Raymond Araya by pushing him down a set of stairs and her fourth, Walter Bostaph, by sabotaging his car. Events By the events of the episode, Birdie had married Marv Sulloway, an embezzling business owner who began stalking stripper Tisa Flores (who worked at a strip club Marv owned) before raping and killing her one night along with her boyfriend Alejandro Reyes. After being approached by detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, Birdie came to realize what Marv had done and helped the detectives prove his guilt by intentionally allowing Benson the chance to get Marv's DNA from a chewed up pen of his. That night, the evil Birdie had Chet spike Marv's nightly martini before pushing him out his bedroom window just as Benson and Stabler came to arrest him, killing Marv and allowing the detectives to believe he had committed suicide. But the truth was revealed when Marv's fingerprints on the window edges showed he had been trying to stop himself from falling out the window. Detectives Benson and Stabler individually question Birdie and Chet, learning of their sexual relationship and Birdie's killing of Marv. Birdie was arrested, and she was sent to be assessed by Dr. George Huang. During her session with Huang, Birdie revealed her hatred for doctors ever since her father's death and boldly claimed pride for Marv's murder. Huang noticed Birdie having neurological issues and had her take a CAT scan, which proved she had brain cancer that would kill her in a matter of months. When told by Huang, Birdie expressed a calm attitude toward her impending death and recounted how she had "seen the light go out in his eyes" when her ex-husband Phillip died. This led to Birdie's other murders being uncovered, as her story contradicted her previous claim of the events of Phillip's death. When Birdie was confronted, she freely confessed to the murders, telling her lawyer that she "already had a death sentence" and that she was proud of what she had done. She also revealed Chet's role in her murder spree and helped the detectives get a confession from him. To do so, Birdie was set up in a hospital room to appear sicker than she really was, allowing her to goad Chet into confessing to killing Raymond and Walter. As Chet was arrested, Birdie coldly told Chet that he should've known not to cross her. Quotes * "Why don't you go back and check those insurance reports? I was two states away when Ray fell down those stairs. And do you really think a little old lady like me would know which cable to cut under Walter's car--or could it have been a young man who would do anything in the world his aunt asked him to?" (Birdie revealing Chet's role in her murder spree) * "Thirty years at your Aunt Birdie's side--and you never learned not to cross her." (Birdie after tricking Chet into confessing) Gallery birdie01.jpg birdieandnephew.jpg|Birdie and her nephew, Chet birdiearrested.jpg|Birdie getting arrested for murdering her husband Category:2000s Category:Betrayer Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Redhead Category:Serial Killer Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested